


Letters To The Front

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Pearl Harbor (2001)
Genre: Epistolary, Letters, M/M, WW II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's letters to Rafe after Rafe joins Eagle Squadron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letter 1

Dear Rafe…

…I'm not mad at you, alright? I just want you to know that. I guess this is something that you had to do and it's not my place to tell you where and when to fly. But, do know that I worry about you. You know, I'm not the only one who gets into all sorts of trouble. I care about you, that's why I'm worried, that's why I didn't want you to go.

You said you were assigned to Eagle Squadron? Why don't I believe you, Rafe? It's starts seeming more and more to my like you volunteered to go!

Anyway, I'm not writing this to accuse you or anything. As I said: I'm not mad.

Went flying a little longer then usual today. You know Pearl Harbor looks great at sunset…especially from the air. Ah, you come on back from England and see for yourself. It's a wonder, really. The way the sun reflects off the water…I love it. Always have been the romantic one haven't I?

Ah, Evelyne has probably told you all about it anyways. I saw her today and she was writing to you…pages and pages, too. Don't know when you're gonna get the time to read all that. She's doin' fine, by the way. Though she misses you. Hell. So do I.

Maybe I can get myself assigned to Eagle squadron? I mean really, you're not actually trusting them English boys to do cover for you, are ya?

Shit, have to get going or Anthony will kill me. Says I'm disturbing his sleep…he really doesn't like me. He hero worships you though. Believe me, I'm not surprised.

Well…be careful, alright?

Love,  
Danny


	2. Letter 2

Dear Rafe,

I'm sorry about John and I'm sorry that you're lonely. I wish I was there to help you through this mess. Would you hate me if I said I miss you? After all, admit it, sometimes it's harder to be left behind than go somewhere, even if the adventure is high risk.

We've finally settled at our new base in Pearl Harbor. As you already know, Evelyn has been stationed here too so I can keep an eye on her if you want. We met some of the new guys around here. Red and Gooz seem to have hit it off. His romance with Betty is blossoming by the way. I've finally started noticing other things besides the sunset. This place is truly beautiful.

Remember when we played " Paradise" as children? We'd pretend we were protecting this beautiful land, our land. We were the heroes of the day, just the two of us in our old plane. Well this looks just like that paradise I always imagined when we played that game. It was fun at the time – just a game (I still laugh when I think of the time you fell out of our pretend plane and right into some hoarse dung…great times, Rafe…great times!). Well, as I was saying, it was all just a game I don't ever want to do that for real, Rafe. Ever. Because no battle is won flat out. There's always death and destruction…on both sides. Hell, you should know better than I by now.

I hope to hear from you soon. Be careful up there, ok?

Love,  
Danny


	3. Letter 3

Dear Rafe,

You've said that you wish there was someone there that you could really talk to. Someone to whom you could open up. I want you to know that I'm always here…no matter how many miles there are between us. Send letters as much as you want. I know it takes time for them to come here and go back but do know that I wait for each one eagerly.

I sound sappy don't I?

Well, my friend, you could always use some romanticism out there, I'm sure.

Ether way, why don't you take your mind off of them Nazis and entertain me. What are them English boys like? I heard they hate us. (Show 'em some Yankee pride, Rafe!) Have you shocked them with any of your antics yet? Oh, and don't you go around teachen' them how to play "Chicken" - that's between us...you know, the secret weapon?

I gotta go before Anthony gets more pissed at me…he wants me to help out with repairs at the hanger…I wonder where the mechanic went, honestly.

By the way, that reminds me. Rafe, hitting the plane as hard as you can never fixes it. Just keep that in mind.

Be safe.

Love,  
Danny


	4. Letter 4

Dear Rafe,

I've been logging a lot of flight hours lately. I finally perfected that double loop maneuver that you showed me. I've done it so many times that I can do it with my eyes closed and only one hand on the controls. (Figuratively, of course. Only you would actually attempt something that insane.) I can now fly circles around Tony and Anthony. Red and I make a pretty good team. I've discovered. We did get in trouble for showing off yesterday.

We've been hearing terrible things about what goes on in the air over Europe these days. We've heard the worst of rumors and, honestly, it's not helping me sleep at night.

Please lie to me, Rafe. Tell me it's not half as bad as the things we hear.

Do me a favor? Every time before you get into that plane think of me…and Evelyn. We love you. Maybe that thought of the people you could in an instant leave behind will stop you from doing anything stupid. Stay safe.

Love,  
Danny


	5. Letter 5

Dear Rafe…

I almost flew again today  
I almost found a way  
To steal my wings back away from you  
And start another day  
A day where love is far away  
From my heart and mind  
A day where I can fly  
Without trying to find you in the sky  
I watched the sun set the other night  
The dying light of day  
Made me think of all we are  
Of all that we could be  
Forgive me if I'm naïve enough  
To actually believe  
That when you fall asleep at night  
The one you dream about is me

Love,  
Danny

 

PS: Rafe, this is Anthony. Danny is sober enough to notice if I trash this so, sadly, I can't spare you his sappy poetry, but that's about it. He's pretty drunk so don't take it to heart.


	6. Letter 6

Dear Rafe,

The night that I sent that letter I was pretty drunk…I don't even remember everything I wrote…Anthony was muttering something about poetry…never a good sign.

But you said you liked it so I guess it wasn't that bad.

But Rafe… I got drunk that night because I couldn't take it anymore. You keep telling me about how you almost got shot down here, and your plain barely made it back there, and you were right in the middle of this terrible battle another time… I like that you're honest with me but it's driving me crazy. I can't handle the fact that you're so far away…in danger. If anything were to happen to you, I'd go crazy. With grief. With guilt.

You said we would always be together. Always be there for each other. I can't be there for you, Rafe, if you put a whole ocean between us.

You mean the world to me. That's all there is to it.

Stay safe.

Love,  
Danny


	7. Chapter 7

_Mr. Walker,_

I am attaching this letter to the notification of Captain McCawley's death. I believe you sent this him. I'm afraid that your letter came too late, therefore I am returning it you along with my condolences.

Sincerely,   
Major Randford

*******

Dear Rafe,

I write this letter because I have reached a depth of desperation and despair that has been foreign to me for all my life before this. You have no clue – NO CLUE – how useless and helpless I feel. Nor could you ever imagine or understand the longing I feel to be beside you.

I'm not drunk, so shut up, Rafe. I'm just.., scared. Of so many things. You've always been able to protect me but I don't know if you can this time. You can't protect me from myself, now can ya?

I close my eyes and see you ever time: you walking away from me, down the platform and onto the train. And I had been s glad that SHE wasn't there. And I was so ashamed. Ashamed, Rafe. Because I have no right to feel any of this. But I can't help myself. You know? It's just this plunging feeling, this tearing feeling like something's nagging and eating away at me… I don't ask nothin' of you. Just to accept the fact that I'm just hopeless in my feelings and that I love you like you have never imagined. More than she does. I know that.

I'm transferring into Eagle Squadron, Rafe. I'm gonna find a way to volunteer or be assigned or somethin'. Don't try to stop me, Rafe. You need a proper wingman after all.

I love you,  
Danny


End file.
